


The Emo Crack Fic

by ArtsyAuthor



Category: CrankThatFrank
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, MCR, Multi, P!ATD, Panic At The Disco (Band), Top - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAuthor/pseuds/ArtsyAuthor
Summary: CrankThatFrank does emo crack and discovers Gerard Way, Tyler Joseph, and Josh Dun making out in an alleyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/CrankThatFrank
> 
> Storyline: @/CrankThatFrank
> 
> Author: Me

Frank was just finishing editing his latest Emo Bands On Crack video when Brendon Urie, the Forehead God, crashed through Frank's window, scaring Frank so badly he toppled off his bed. 

"What the actual fuck?" Frank groaned, rubbing his arm, which he had fallen oddly on. He'd probably have a bruise there later. Brendon was too preoccupied with whatever the hell he was doing to help Frank up from the ground. He lifted a test tube up to his forehead, and a single black drop of sweat gracefully fell into the glass tube. Mixing this black sweat with what looked like "liquified" crack cocaine, he then sucked it into a syringe. He then pulled a milk carton out of his own ass, seeing as Ryan was nowhere to be found, opened it, and dipped the syringe in. After successfully doing this, he began walking towards Frank. 

"Be careful what you wish for." Brendon said with a wink before latching on to Frank's arm, and injecting the emo crack into Frank's bloodstream. He dramatically fell unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in an alleyway.

He got up from off the ground and turned around to find Tyler Joseph pressed up against the brick wall of the alleyway by Gerard Way. They were making out hungrily.

Tyler gasped loudly as Gerard slipped his hand down the younger boy's pants. 

"P-please..." He moaned out loudly. Gerard stopped his movements down below and began sucking on Tyler's neck, nipping and licking along the way.

"What was that, baby boy?" He whispered seductively into Tyler's ear. Tyler breathed out heavily as he tried to collect himself enough to attempt to speak again.

"P-please, g-get MCR back together..." He moaned out. Now, this was not what Gerard had entirely expected, but he obliged nonetheless. 

"Ah," He moaned softly out, "How could I resist you, Tyler?"

 

They continued to take it further as Gerard began slipping Tyler's skinny jeans down to his ankles, kicking them aside along with Tyler's shoes. Just when he was about to pull down his boxers...

"Hey, back away from my boyfriend, Gerard." A voice suddenly said as Josh Dun, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere stepped out of the shadows with a frown on his face. 

"Why should I?" Gee challenged, smirking. Josh visibly looked annoyed. He wanted to intimidate Gerard. And so, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a drumstick. In a single movement, he began shoving the tip, shoulder, and then shaft of the drumstick down his throat as he held onto the butt. This action only further proved he had no gag reflex, and as he pulled the drumstick out of his mouth, he realized he didn't intimidate Gerard at all. He had only turned him on further. 

Gerard walked over to Josh with lust filled eyes and kissed him forcefully. His hand traveled down to Josh's growing bulge in his pants and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna split your ass in two."

Josh's eyes went wide and went to ask a question when both himself and Gee heard an audible whine from behind them. Tyler felt left out, and he had an awfully painful erection. He pouted and crossed his arms as if he were a child. 

"Awe, sweetheart. Come over here, we'll give you some attention." Josh said, opening his arms. Tyler walked over and proceeded to begin kissing Josh, while he reached around behind him and felt the bulge in Gerard's skinny jeans. 

"You both have too many clothes on." Gerard said, finally pulling down Tyler's boxers and exposing his dick to the cold night air. Tyler gasped as the cold air hit him, and even more so when Gerard bent down and began giving him a blow job. Josh couldn't stand just, well, standing there and kicked his shoes off. He then took his pants off and threw them over with Tyler's. He then took off his own boxers, and went looking for a condom and lube in his backpack. Finding it, he rolled on the condom after taking it out of the package and lubed up his fingers. Inserting his fingers was an easy thing for him, a uncomfortable one for Tyler. 

 

"A-ah" He moaned. The combined pleasure of Gerard giving him head, and the intrusion in his ass was a little too much for Tyler. Gerard stopped sucking his dick right before he was about to cum. He groaned in frustration and sent Gerard a glare. Gerard smiled cheekily and began undressing himself. 

Just like that, Josh had entered Tyler's ass after rubbing lube all over his own dick, and Gerard was preparing to enter Josh soon after.

When he finally did, Tyler had already came powerfully, cum mixing in with the dirty cement in the dark and dank alleyway. Josh moaned as Gerard found a certain place in his ass, and continued to pound heavily into that one spot.

"I-I'm gonna-" Josh hardly finished that sentence, and hardly had time to pull out of Tyler as he shot directly onto Ty's back, Gerard doing the same only minutes later. It was an intense, overwhelmingly tiring act and as they picked up their clothes, Frank had himself wishing he had joined in.

Alas, when Frank awoke up moments later and realized it was just a dream from being on an emo crack high, he cried because it was the most beautiful god damned dream he'd ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank, if you're reading this, then yes, that was a BOTD reference. Just for you to have a laugh.  
> You're welcome. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, oh my lord.  
> Please, if anybody has any requests, I'd love to write my third fucked up fanfiction.
> 
> -Artsy


End file.
